


We Need To Talk

by Kadenwalsh



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex/Luke Patterson - Freeform, Alex/Willie - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a Good Friend, Things Will Be Okay, luke and alex are exes, luke is emotional, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwalsh/pseuds/Kadenwalsh
Summary: Alex and Luke broke up before they died, and they're okay, they've moved on. Right?
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

He recognized the look in Alex’s eyes when he looked at Willie. It was the same way he used to look at Luke, back before they died. Whether or not it hurt wasn’t that important right now, because Alex was finally happy. He was with a boy who liked him back and wasn’t afraid to tell the world. 

“You okay?” Reggie asked, shaking Luke out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” The bassist didn’t look convinced, but after searching Luke’s face for another couple of seconds he let it drop. With a sigh, Luke dropped back against the couch. Willie had come to watch them rehearse before their next gig, and Luke was okay with that. Right?

“I’m gonna walk Willie out,” Alex said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him out of the studio. Luke just nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the couch. He just needed to stop thinking so much.

“What’s going on with you?” Reggie asked once the studio door was closed. Luke just shook his head.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“I don’t believe that. You’ve been acting weird lately.” Opening his eyes, he saw that Reggie’s face was covered in concern for his friend. 

“I’ve just been overthinking things,” he said cautiously, unsure how to go about telling him everything. 

“Alex things?” Luke’s head snapped up at that

“How did you-”

“You two weren’t exactly subtle, I knew something was up, but I wasn’t sure until just now.” Well then. 

“Why didn’t you just ask us?”

“I guess I just assumed whatever it was you guys would tell me when you were ready.” Luke looked at his best friend like it was the first time he was seeing him. What had he been so afraid of all those years ago? That Reggie would be mad? That he would hate him? 

“I mean, I know you have a thing with Julie now so I assume you’re not gay, but whatever you are I still love you. I don’t care who you love, you’ll still be my best friend.”  
“When did you get so smart?” Luke asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“I’ve always been this smart buddy, you just seem to forget sometimes.” Luke went to say something, not wanting Reggie to think that he thought the other boy was stupid, but before he could get the words out he was pulled into a hug.

“I love you.” was the safest thing he thought to say.

“I love you too-” Luke shifted around a little until the two boys were cuddling together,”-and if you don’t want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you that’s okay too, but I’m here if you want to talk.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Luke trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say, and Reggie just playing with his hair- content just sitting there with his best friend. 

“It’s like- I, I think I still love him,” Reggie just hummed in response, letting him know he was listening, “But then there’s Julie, and she just- she makes me a better person, and her smile makes me smile, and when she’s sad all I want to do is make her happy again.” Luke reached out blindly for Reggies hand, connecting them only a few moments later, “Alex and I have history and he knows me better than anyone else, and there will always be a special place in my heart for him, but...”

“Then there’s Willie,” Reggie finished.

“Then there’s Willie. And Alex deserves someone who isn’t afraid to hold his hand in public or tell his friends that they’re dating, and I couldn’t give that to him.” 

Alex and Luke had left a lot of things unsaid after they broke up. At first, they thought they could just pretend nothing had ever happened, and that they could go back to just being best friends, but that didn’t work. Things got weird and tense for a while, but soon enough things started to feel normal again, and then they died. 

“You should talk to him,” Reggie said.

“Talk to who?” Alex had walked back in the studio to see his two best friends smooshed together on the couch, and was completely unaware of what was going on.

“Uh… I’ll just-” Reggie moved quickly trying to get up, which resulted in Luke falling onto the floor,”- I’m gonna go see what Ray is doing!” 

“Ray’s at work!” Luke tried to say, hoping the bassist wouldn’t just abandon him, but he was gone before he could finish the sentence. 

Luke didn’t make any attempt to get up, instead choosing to look at the floor, hoping it would swallow him up.

“Are you okay?” Alex sat down right next to Luke on the floor, leaving a little distance between them.

“Fine,” he mumbled. He really didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

“Yeah right, because you sitting on the floor pouting really makes me think you’re fine.”

“I’m not pouting!” Luke basically whined out, looking up at Alex. 

“Oh, you could’ve fooled me.” The blonde nudged his shoulder, and then they fell into silence. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve-”

“I need to talk to you-” They said at the same time. 

“What are you sorry about,” Luke asked once they stopped laughing.

“I should’ve asked if it was okay if Willie came earlier instead of just dropping it on you guys right before rehearsal.” Alex was fidgeting with the strap of his fanny pack, obviously overthinking.

“Nah man, It’s okay. I, uh, it’s not about that.” Alex’s eyes seemed to be boring into Luke’s head, and as much as he wanted to look at him, he couldn’t bring himself to say what he was about to say while looking at the boy.

“I just, I guess- ugh, why is this so hard.” Seeing that things were serious, Alex stayed silent, knowing that Luke just needed a little time to figure out the words he needed to explain his feelings.

“I guess, we need to talk about us.” 

“Yeah…”


	2. Even Though It's Over You Should Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Alex break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write like the actual break up and then I'll write the conversation between them in 2020 as a part 3!

They had talked about this at length when they first started dating; nothing would come before the band or their dream. Not even themselves. The thing was that neither of them had ever thought that they were going to get to this point.

“It was only a couple of times!”

“Yeah? Well, one of those times almost cost us the showcase at the Orpheum! The Orpheum Luke!” Bobby and Reggie had left soon after practice ended, which left Alex and Luke alone in the studio. 

“Okay, we messed up, we just have to-”

“What?” Alex stopped in front of Luke, anxiety flooding his body,” Watch the time? Not sneak off to make out the day of a gig?” Luke was trying to get a word in but Alex kept going,” What happens if we go on tour? Or- or if we make another ‘mistake’ that ends up messing something up for the band? What do we do then?” The other boy couldn’t look him in the eye anymore, instead choosing to focus on his shoes. They both knew what was coming.

“I think we-”

“Please don’t.” Luke’s voice was small and when he finally looked up, Alex could see the tears falling down his face.

“Not tonight. I-I can’t lose you. N-not tonight.” All of the anxiety left Alex’s body, for now, and he pulled him in for a hug.

“You are not losing me,” voice steady as he continued, “I’m not going anywhere.” Luke tucked his neck into his shoulder and that’s when Alex realized he was crying too. Minutes passed, or maybe hours, but it didn’t really matter to them. Neither one wanted to pull away, but ever the logical one, Alex moved back first. 

“I will always care about you Luke,” Alex said, knowing that there was nothing else to say but wishing that he could do something more.

“Yeah, me too.” Luke pulled away and headed for the bathroom, “I’m gonna get ready for bed,” he said before the door closed. Alex couldn’t help but think that there was more than just a bathroom door closing between them.

Because Alex had lied to his parents about studying at Bobby’s house that night to get to band practice, he had also planned on sleeping over in the studio. Luke, who had run away two weeks prior, was also staying the night there. To avoid overthinking Alex started getting ready for bed as well.

Ten minutes later Luke came out of the bathroom to Alex standing awkwardly over the pull-out.

“I, uh, I can sleep on the-” Luke started to say, not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable.

“No.” Alex looked up and into the other boy's eyes, “Tomorrow remember?”

“Tomorrow.”

Both boys climbed into bed and only after a second of hesitation from Luke, curled around each other like they had every other time they spent the night together. Alex hated how much it felt like home wrapped around Luke, and not for the first time that night, he wondered if they were doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love you've given the first chapter! I was really nervous about posting any of my work and y'all made this chapter so much easier to write and post! I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding a second part to this but idk. Let me know in the comments if you would read it!


End file.
